femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls)
Sedusa is one of the evil babes from the original series The Powerpuff Girls. She was voiced by Jennifer Hale in the original series. Biography Description Sedusa is a beautiful mistress supervillain of disguise and seductress who uses her feminine wiles and quick wits to influence men to do her bidding and an enemy of the Powerpuff Girls. When her identity is revealed, she often fights with her whip-like hair which she can lengthen and control in a variety of offensive ways on her opponents. Her name and snake-like hair are obviously inspired by Medusa. For a brief period, she was Professor Utonium's girlfriend under the alias Ima Goodelady. Physical Appearance Sedusa has paste-white skin and black hair with red-maroon highlights that writhe in all directions and wears an almost completely dark red outfit: long gloves-mittens and thigh-high boots, leotard, red fishnet stockings and black pantyhose which she wears under the fishnets. She speaks in a harsh, angry voice when the girls reveal her true form, and in a soft, maternalistic voice when around the Professor. While disguised as Ima Goodelady, she wears a hot pink suit with a pink hat. She has platinum blonde hair with pink streaks of highlights and pale pink pumps. She also has olive green eyes and a white pearl necklace. Appearances Mommy Fearest She was first introduced in the episode "Mommy Fearest", where she posed as a regular woman called "Ima Goodelady" (The words 'I'm a good lady' put together to make a full name). She infiltrated the Powerpuffs' house and tried to manipulate Professor Utonium against the girls. When she left at night, she went straight to the mayor's office to rob him of his precious jewels, Mayor called the Powerpuff Girls and announced them about the situation. Then Blossom planned that when they will catch Ima Goodelady, they will expose her true identity when she returns: Sedusa. After a short fight, the Professor returned and caught Sedusa, sending her to jail. Something's a Ms. In the next episode of Sedusa's appearance, "Something's a Ms.", Ms. Bellum starts seducing the Mayor to trick him into giving her days off. Afterwards she is present to call the Powerpuff Girls about bank robberies left without a trace. After the third day, Ms. Bellum was missing from work, as the mayor recieves a fax. He called the Powerpuff Girls and as they arrived, he gave them a letter made of newspaper articles, "I have Bellum. Bring $100,000,000 in un-marked non-consecutive bills to Ms. Bellum's house. No funny stuff! Love Sedusa", written by Sedusa. The girls then fled with a bag to Ms. Bellum's house. Buttercup used her X-ray vision, and saw Ms. Bellum and Sedusa inside. They then crashed into her house, and caught sight of Ms. Bellum, having Sedusa tied up against a chair. They are confused, until Blossom throws Ms. Bellum into a couch. She questions them, as they slowly reveal her true identity. Bubbles pulls out the wig off Ms. Bellum's head, revealing her to be the real Sedusa. She then captured all of the girls and used her sticky globs of hair gel to adhere them against the window. As Sedusa decides how to finish off the girls, Ms. Bellum (still disguised as Sedusa) escapes the chair and argues with Sedusa. She pulls off her wig and fights Sedusa. Sedusa dominates the fight at first, easily grabbing and throwing Ms. Bellum around like a rag doll. Ms. Bellum then tackles Sedusa into the pool, getting her hair wet and cutting every last piece of it to prevent her from using any more hair gel. Aspirations In Sedusa's final appearance, "Aspirations", she appears completely bald. She has recruited the Gangreen Gang to bring her wanted crown, candy cane and necklace of Tiara, which she grew to an enormous size and had snakes for hair, using her weapons to destroy almost all of Townsville and exact revenge on The Powerpuff Girls. Finally, The Powerpuff Girls get the crown off of her head, and she shrinks back to her regular size, falling in the mud (courtesy of Ace) and whining angrily above her second defeat, and is sent to jail once again. Minor Appearances In the episode "Equal Fights", Femme Fatale nicknamed Sedusa as "that chick in the underwear". Sedusa appeared in the rock musical episode See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey, where, like other villains, she is seen causing chaos and terrorizing people in Townsville. Yet, when it comes the Gnome, he is responsible for eliminating all the villains, but later, when all them are revived, the Gnome loses power. She does not sing any of the lines. Gallery giphysedusa.gif tenorsedusa.gif tenor-1sedusa.gif Something_a_ms._Sedusa.gif tumblr_inline_o57e7uxenx1ryf58l_400.gif Images_.jpg anigif_enhanced-buzz-26167-1378478623-6.gif d4cjrhz-d9c94bcb-4dc7-429d-8d14-dc938ede329d.png e568a939d6d90aafc23159711bc60389--the-powerpuff-girls-sedusa-powerpuff.jpg Category:1990s Category:Alias Category:Brunette Category:Child Defeats Villainess Category:Evil Laugh Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Lover Category:Kidnapper Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master of Disguise Category:Opera Gloves Category:The Vamp Category:Thief Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Villainess Is Enlarged Category:Villainess Is Shrunken Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Wetlook Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Catfight